


【芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌】美人信徒

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *车。





	【芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌】美人信徒

是从第几次他们开始做爱不带套，原本芹泽还会顾忌一点去自贩机里买点便宜货，好歹聊胜于无，虽然多半中途就要破。然而漆原凌说射在里面也没关系，我想要。——想要什么，精液，还是我？答案也并不重要，总之芹泽就真的一个没把持住在对方温热的穴里射了出来。那个时候的漆原凌太像一株水生植物，湿漉漉的头发，湿漉漉的眼，下面也被芹泽操得湿透。他需要滋润，芹泽想，养好了说不定还能开花。  
  
无论如何，他们见面的次数也确实是过于频繁了一些。一半是为了做爱，一半是为了练手。漆原凌是美人，毫无疑问；漆原凌是强者，这也毫无疑问。并且有的时候，性交和干架并不冲突。他们时常在学校里打着打着就干起来，或者干着干着就打起来——鸣海说这是良性循环，他和源治也经常这样。而漆原凌学习芹泽的一切，如何出拳，如何蓄力，如何舔舐，如何接吻。他的力量越来越强，那方面的技术也就越来越好。有回漆原凌终于把芹泽揍到了内出血，鼻子和口腔里全涌出潮热的液体，染红了胸前一大片衣襟。而对方癫狂状态下仍然一拳一拳揍下去没停手，见芹泽没了动作干脆骑上去解他的皮带扣，手法精准地摸他的老二，没半分钟就让他硬起来。芹泽忍不住发笑，一笑就被血呛住了，捶着地咳了好几声。  
  
「你输了，为什么还笑。」  
  
漆原凌歪着头看他，带一点不谙世事的天真，仿佛真真切切地被他迷惑，手上却本能地又一拳揍向他的脸。啊啊，这株植物，有毒。芹泽颇为愉悦，顺势接下他的拳头借力一拧，一个翻身用了十成力道卸了对方一条胳膊，反剪着手臂扣到身后再往上一推。咔嚓。血液迅速从对方肩膀关节渗出来，大约芹泽实在用力过猛，这手臂看上去已经断了。「你还嫩着呢，宝贝儿。」他凑到漆原凌耳边说，鼻腔里的血滴到对方因为痛苦而蹙起的眉间，毫无疑问胜负已分。  
  
输家要为赢家做一件事，这是他们之间不成文的游戏规则，而漆原凌到现在还没有赢过，所以芹泽有机会把他从色情杂志上学来的性癖在漆原凌身上实验一遍。无套内射已经成了常态，女高制服和裸体围裙本因芹泽买不起衣服而作罢，结果漆原凌自备上门，该说他太乖还是一板一眼太过较真，输了就是输了绝不欠债。而这一次芹泽扣着对方手臂遛着鸟还在思考这回可以怎么玩，结果漆原凌努力回过头来，痛到打颤却抖着嘴唇对他说：芹泽……我好想要。  
  
「你看上去很疼啊。」  
「没关系……想要更疼。」  
  
他不知道这个人是受到过什么样奇怪的教育，又或者不知节制武力为何物的狂战士也有热衷于受虐的一面，总之漆原凌在他的钳制中迅速地热起来，喉咙绷紧，下面湿透。他捏着对方的脸把人拉起来圈进怀里，亲吻是漆原凌主动的，没伤到的那只手挂在芹泽脖子上，柔软的唇瓣轻轻舔上来，像一只发情的小兔子。「都这样了还想做，你是变态啊。」芹泽捏着他的伤处，断掉的手臂不自然地垂在狂战士身侧，被芹泽毫不手软地一把握住，「嘎哒」一声接了回去。「呜……」漆原凌软软地叫了一声，大约实在是太疼，嘴唇都被他咬出了血，整个人却越发焦躁地往芹泽身上蹭。  
  
「干我、快点。」他坐在芹泽大腿上，腿根磨着男人老二的动作十分骚情，让芹泽只想给这不怕死也不怕痛的妖孽长点教训。他摸进漆原凌里头，果然一手水，天知道这人是不是从干架那会儿就开始发浪。「乖，自己吞进去。」他拍拍漆原凌的屁股，对方十分从善如流地蹬开自个裤子，扶着芹泽老二在股间磨了两下就往里头吞。真他妈紧。芹泽低骂了一句，即使他们干了那么多次漆原凌后面仍然紧得像刚开苞，夹得他本就精神无比的老二几欲升仙。这人还要不怕死地磨蹭两下，肠道里又热又软，让芹泽恨不得把卵蛋都塞进去。  
  
漆原凌在他身上一向浪逼，骑他像骑马，常年只顾自己爽，仿佛插在他屁股里的只是一根芹泽牌按摩棒。这回他坐在芹泽老二上，却难得地只挺了几下腰就偃旗息鼓。「怎么，不想做了？」芹泽掐着他的脸，胡渣磨着他细软的皮肉，十分尽责地扮演一根予取予求该停就停的按摩棒。  
  
对方一脸委屈，小声说：「腰，没力气了。」  
  
他大笑起来，搂着漆原凌肩膀把人用力圈在手臂里头，头一偏就咬住了薄软的耳垂。  
  
「你还真他妈有点可爱。」  
  
那人不高兴了，撇撇嘴，冷不丁又一拳揍上了芹泽下巴。  
  
……操，可爱死了。  
  
芹泽吐着血心有戚戚地想。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
